


This Love

by katiesmindpalace1991



Category: British Actor RPF, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Dad Tom, Dad Tom Hiddleston, F/M, Pregnancy, Sexual Content, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:26:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiesmindpalace1991/pseuds/katiesmindpalace1991
Summary: Post breakup Hiddleswift. Everything is on good terms for them and when Taylor finds out she’s pregnant they decide to see how to work whatever their relationship will be now with a baby.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I’ve formulated this story after thinking about the movie Notting Hill. This will be a romantic comedy with no angst.

Taylor is in the kitchen, in her house in Nashville, making batter for Snickerdoodles cookies to take her mind off what was really on her mind. Abigail was coming over with some pregnancy tests. She didn’t notice the symptoms until after the concert in Texas a few days before and also it was almost Halloween so maybe her mind was playing tricks on her but she was late.

She and Tom met up in LA the week of the Emmys to just talk things out and they were good. They decided to just stay friends and then before she got ready to go he looked at her with so much love in his eyes that she kissed him on the lips. Kissing led to sex, unprotected sex. They didn’t think they were going to have sex when they met up and she didn’t think anything of it.

They still talked from time to time, her after his Emmy win and him the day after her concert. If tests came out positive she has no idea how they’ll decide to go moving forward. They both loved each other dearly and she has a feeling that it was the right people just the wrong time for both of them. She just got out a year long relationship with Adam and he was going to start filming Thor 3 in Australia.

She hears the buzzer of the door and walks to the door to let Abi in. She set the plastic bag full of juice and the tests on the counter. They walk back into the kitchen.

“So how are you doing really Taylor?”

“Well I’m terrified. Tom and I are at a good place post the break up, we still talk on the phone to each other occasionally and I still love him Abi.”

“I know you. But what are you going to do if you’re pregnant?”

“I would have to tell him, preferably before he comes back to the US in a week. I just don’t know to be honest and I mean I just wanted to be on a break.”

“I know you did. How about you put these cookies in the oven, we eat them, you drink the juice and then take those tests.”

“Should I take them before I eat the cookies?”

“What you said we should do. You drink that juice and take those tests and I’ll be here making sure the cookies don’t burn.”

Forty five minutes later they both look at the five positive tests and Taylor just has her hands on her stomach trying to process that she is pregnant and the father is Tom. They had talked about kids early on and then they came back to Australia and she had decided to just stay in Rhode Island for a while.

Abi just looks at her best friend an she is happy for her friend, she really liked Tom when they first met and if there is any guy that she would be happy to knock up her best friend it would most certainly be Tom.

“How are you going to tell him?”

“Probably over skype, I need to be able to gauge his reaction. He’s going to come back next week. He has to do Infinity Wars in Atlanta.”

“Well good luck.”

“Don’t tell Matt. Tom has the right to know before anyone else.”

“Your secret is safe with me and I’m so happy for you. You are going to be a great mom.”

Taylor starts to tear up and both of them hug.

“Look at us, I’m engaged and your knocked up.”

“I’m single though I never thought about me being pregnant as a single woman.”

“Talk to Tom. What happens next is up to you two. But I think he’ll want to be involved. He’s a great guy for you Taylor.”

“I know he is. I just got scared because I was thinking back to Jake.”

“I know you were and hopefully he’ll be the Ross to your pregnant Rachel.”

“Nah we’re more like Monica and Chandler, Abs.”

After writing what she was going to say to him via Skype she took a deep calming breath as she read it to herself over and over again before she turns on her laptop and turns on the Skype app. She clicks on Tom’s icon and she waits for him to connect.

“Taylor what a pleasant surprise; I was just going to call you?” She heard him say and she smiles as she sees him wearing the Loki wig and full Loki armor.

“Really, what about?” she asks her interest piqued.

“I’ll be going back to the States on Saturday.”

“Saturday. That’s great because I have something to tell you and I’m just going to say it.” She looks at him and she can see that he was looking at her. “I’m pregnant.”

“Oh my god Taylor, I’m going to be a father?”

“Yes you are. We’re going to be parents and we don’t have to decide how to move forward. I’ve been in Nashville for a few days and we’ll talk about how to raise this baby when you visit.”

He had tears in his eyes and when she saw them she started to cry.

“I was so nervous to tell you. I wrote down what to say and I miss you. I miss talking to you in the same room. I miss you hugging me or just your arms around my waist.”

“I miss you too and you’ve just made me so incredibly happy. I want to say I love you but it’s still too early to say it again.”

“I know. I want to say it to you, too. Well we already know that the baby is going to love the both of us.” She said putting her hand on her stomach.

“Does anyone else know?” he asks her.

“Just Abi. I didn’t want to send Brandan to get pregnancy tests for me. I also told her not to tell Matt. You had to know first.”

“I’m just happy you told me before I came over. No matter what happens with us I want you to know that I will always love you and love our child.”

He gives her a bright smile and she knew she was falling back in love with him and the thought terrified her but she had to try to not think about all the what ifs and give him a second chance and their child a chance to live in the same house with its parents.

“I will always love you too, Tom.”

“I need to get ready to leave for the set and I will see you in a few days.”

“I can’t wait to see you.”

She ends the Skype call and she breathes a sigh of relief. He was going to be coming in a few days and then they’ll get a chance to really talk about things, about them and most importantly about the baby.

“Baby, daddy and I love you so much.” She said her hand still on her flat stomach.

She knew she would have to call Tree after she and Tom really make a decision on how they want the pregnancy news released before she starts showing which should be in a month or so since they conceived back in the middle of September and it was now the end of October.

The rest of the week passes with her just researching what pregnancy entails. She would have to schedule an appointment with her gynecologist and she wanted to make sure that Tom was with her for that appointment. He deserved to be just as involved as she is.

It was Saturday morning when she called Brandan in to let him know what the game plan was.

“Ok Brandan I need you to put Tom back on the list.”

“He was never off it. We know you aren’t threatened by him. He never hurt you.”

“That’s right. He never hurt me. He called me this morning that he was going to take a taxi and then meet you downtown Nashville so you can drive him back here. We just want to hang out without everyone finding out this time.”

“You don’t have to explain it to me and he doesn’t have to either. Tom is a great guy and he takes your safety very seriously especially when you two were in Rome.”

“Thank you Brandan.”

When he left the room she felt the first wave of morning sickness and she ran into her master bathroom. After getting sick she felt just gross. Sweaty and she just put on her glasses. She walks back into the kitchen to get some saltines and ginger ale. Abi had gotten them for her the same day as she got the tests and she was thankful for her best friend. She didn’t want to have to tell her security detail until she talks with Tom. They need to make decisions together when it comes to her pregnancy and the baby.

She is sitting on the couch nestled with Meredith on her lap when she hears someone walk in the house. She smiles when she sees that it’s Tom. She gets up and walks over to hug him.

“I missed you and also it’s great that you’re here because your baby has been mean to me. Morning sickness has started.”

“Oh so we’re starting this already. When the baby does something you don’t like it’s my baby?” He asks her playfully.

“Yep and it’s going to be like that for the next 18 years so you better get ready, buddy.”

He was giving her that look again. The same look that got them in this certain situation and she wanted to kiss him but she wanted to take it slow and he knew that.

“So if you’re feeling unwell I can make you some soup.”

“Oh I knew there was a reason why I lo-like you.”

“Well I lo-like you too. But I really love that baby your body is growing right now. He or she should be proud to have a mommy like you.”

“Already with the sweet-talking, that will save you when I’m really hormonal.”

“I grew up with two sisters I think I can handle my pregnant…” he is a loss for words. He wants to call her girlfriend but doesn’t want to be too presumptuous.

“Friend for now, we have seven months to figure out what to call us.” She took his hand and smiles at him.

After having chicken noodle soup and saltines they just hung out on the couch watching Friends.

“Oh the irony.” Taylor said as the episodes started after Chandler and Monica got married.

“The irony of what?” he asked her while petting Meredith who was nestled on his lap.

“This is the season where Rachel is pregnant and Ross is the father and it just makes me think about us and the next seven and a half months and then the next 18 years.”

“We’ll figure it out Taylor.”

“I know and I just want to thank you for being so great about this. If it had been some other guy he would’ve accused me of forgetting to take my birth control on purpose.”

“Well it takes two people to make a baby and I also forgot to bring a condom but this is a blessing because I’m not ready to give up on us.”

“I’m not either. You never hurt me we just moved to fast and well we’re having a baby now but I want to be able to feel comfortable and make it past twelve weeks before we tell Tree and Luke to give out press releases about the pregnancy.”

“I agree and since I’ll be in Atlanta we’ll be a couple states apart and not separated by continents.”

“Oh I love the sound of that and I hope you love the sound of this. I’m almost done recording the album and it should be ready for the spring.”

“That’s fantastic!”

“I know I’m excited about it. But I’ll be in my third trimester by then so album promotion would be tricky.”

“You’ll figure it out and I’ll figure out my schedule to be closer to the two of you.”

“Thanks but I know how much you love London and what about your family.”

“Well I have to think about my new one. Make a compromise, to take a break from work to help out with the baby.”

“You would do that for me even after what we went through this summer?”

“Yes.” He told her with a loving look and she touched his hand.

This was good and she was hopeful that for once nothing will fall apart and she won’t let it. She wouldn’t let the world drive this man and their baby away from her.


	2. Chapter 2

Tom looks at her with a smile. “I think I’ll go up to the guest room and get ready for bed but if you have any morning sickness during the night wake me up and I’ll take care of you.”

“Ok but I also think I can handle it. Good night and I’ll see you in the morning.”

Taylor stands up and kisses his cheek and she can tell that he was blushing and it made her heart beat faster. She really did love him but she had to be realistic. They had a lot of things to work on before they just decided to jump back into their relationship. They still had to tell their parents that they were having this baby.

She watches him go up the stairs and the guest room he is staying in is a few doors away from her master bedroom. She goes up the stairs five minutes after him and gets ready for bed. She lies down on her bed and couldn’t help but think about Tom being in the same house again and that they were trying again and they were on the same page already this time around. They were going to hang out for a few days, getting back into that familiar ease they had from their very first time hanging out in her apartment in New York, back when they were getting to know each other privately, before everyone knew about it.

The next morning she walks into the kitchen and smiles as she sees him making oatmeal and she walks over to the coffee maker to turn it on.

“Do you want some tea? I read that tea helps with morning sickness and I know how much you love coffee.”

“Yeah tea would be great. Green tea with lemon please. So when did you read about morning sickness?”

“The night you told me you were pregnant. I thought about getting a book at a bookstore but I don’t want to risk someone talking to their friends.”

“Thank you. I would prefer it to just wait until Christmas to release a press release. We can tell our families before then and I know that Amelia will be excited to have a cousin.”

“Yeah I can’t wait to tell my mom she really likes you and well she still asks about you.”

“Oh really, well tell your mom that I’ve thought about her too. Our child is going to be lucky, a lot of people will love him or her.”

“Yes they will.”

She rests her head on his shoulder and she was about to make the first move when she felt a wave of nausea and runs into the closest bathroom. Tom turns off the burner slightly and waits outside the bathroom door.

“Do you need me to help comfort you?”

“No just stay out there you don’t need to see this.”

“Alright I’ll be in the kitchen and there will be dry toast and your tea waiting for you.”

“Ok, Tom.”

After she was done, she brushed her teeth and just sat at the dining room table where the dry toast and tea is waiting for her.

“Thank you.” She said after taking a bite of her toast.

“Your welcome, um… I was going to call in Brandan to see if he can get some groceries for us if that’s ok?”

“For what?” she asks after she takes a sip of her tea.

“I want to make dinner for us.”

“Wait Tom are you sure you want to use my kitchen to cook. I think we both know who the real chef it was when we were dating.”

“I know but let me do this for you. Chicken cashew and rice I remember you love to eat that.”

“Ok can’t guarantee you that my stomach will cooperate with that but I find the gesture enduring.”

“I’ll try to make sure it is bland for your stomach darling,” he told her with a smile that reached his eyes.

She missed that smile.

The rest of the Sunday was spent talking about what they were doing during their time apart, how Tom wished that she and him had gone to the Emmys together and how much he wanted to publically thank her during his acceptance speech but he didn’t want to make their situation more complicated when they decided to just be friends.

She had told him that she would’ve loved seeing him in the crowd when she was doing her concert in Texas but she knew that he was working.

They were sitting on the couch after having their dinner and she felt fine. No sickness creeping in. A thought came to her mind and she wanted to tell him.

“So I was thinking about writing a song just for the baby when it gets closer to my due date.”

“Oh that sounds great.”

“I don’t want everyone to have that song yet. It should just stay between the three of us. Does that make any sense?”

“It makes sense to me. I know it will be beautifully written. Just like our baby will be. Beautiful just like its mother.”

She tries to hide her blush from showing but then she felt Tom getting closer to her.

“I’m not just saying those words to flirt with you. I mean them. Any child is lucky to have you as its mother.”

“The same goes for you. I know you’ll be an amazing father.”

He kisses her forehead and she wishes it was her lips but they both knew that they weren’t ready yet to get back to be constantly touching each other again. She looks up at him and kisses him on the cheek.

“I’m going to go up to my room we have that appointment tomorrow. We’ll get to see the baby on the ultrasound and I’m a little nervous.”

“I’m a little nervous too but it’ll be fine and I’ll be with you the whole time.”

She goes up the stairs and takes a deep breath before getting ready for bed.

The next day started the same as the day before started. He’d wake up and take a shower in one of the bathrooms and brushed his teeth. He then got dressed. Put on his pants and trousers and a shirt. He walks downstairs to start making himself breakfast. He heard the shower going upstairs and as he was about to get the bread out for making her dry toast he saw Olivia and Meredith walking into the kitchen. They were probably hungry. He got their breakfast ready and both Scottish Folds eagerly ate what was given to them.

She walks into the kitchen and sees Tom picking up the cat food dishes and putting them in the sink.

“Good morning.”

“Morning, your dry toast and apple juice is waiting for you on the table.”

“Thank you for feeding these two. They can be little terrors when they are hungry in the morning.”

“I know how cats are. I grew up with cats and dogs. You don’t forget how they get when they are hungry.”

“One morning they cornered Ella when she was staying here with me. They are little but can be very scary. You are so brave.”

He chuckles as he puts the eggs on his plate. He made sure they were scrambled so the yoke wouldn’t be runny. He didn’t want her to see him eat running sunny side up eggs.

Hours later they are in the hospital room, she was wearing a hospital gown and he was looking at the diagrams on the wall of wombs and the developmental stages of a baby in utero. Taylor’s new doctor walks in and smiles at them. It’s a woman who looks to be in her late thirties.

“Ok Ms Swift. I’m Dr. Hollis and you’re here for your first prenatal and ultrasound appointments.”

“Yes.”

“How many weeks are you?”

“Nine.” She said looking at Tom.

“Are you the father?” Dr. Hollis asks him.

“Yes I am.” He told her with a happy smile.

“Ok I’ll call in the ultrasound technician and we’ll see your baby.”

When it came time for the ultrasound she looks up at Tom who looked on what Dr. Hollis and the ultrasound technician is doing. The technician puts the gel on the ultrasound wand.

“Alright it’s a little cold.”

“Ok.”

Tom is holding Taylor’s hand and the moment the wand went onto her stomach she moved it around and they heard the heartbeat and looked at the screen and the doctor just smiles at them and points at the screen at a shape that looked to be the size of a cherry.

“That’s your baby.”

They both started to tear up. Taylor put her hand over her mouth. “Oh my god Tom, look at it. It’s already so beautiful.”

“I know. That’s our baby.”

When they get back to her house she looks at the ultrasound and looks at Tom who was looking at his schedule trying to figure out how he will make it all work, his commitments to them, their child and his work. She takes a deep breath.

“Let’s do it.”

“Do what?”

“Let’s tell our parents. We’ll tell them that we’re having a baby and that we want to try again.”

“You want to try again, already?” he asks her with a hopeful voice.

“Yes I do. I saw how you were today. You want this, you want to be with me and I want to be with you. So this is what we’re going to do. We’re just going to just somehow get your mother and your father here and my parents here and we’ll just tell them all.”

She walks over to him and puts her arms around his neck and they rest their foreheads against each other.

“We’ll make this work. I understand that your career is really important to you.”

“Yes I do and I know that your career and everything else is so important to you. I love that about you. I’ll work something out. I’ll be in Georgia when I need to be and then I’ll go wherever you are. If you are here, I’ll be here. New York. Rhode Island. I just want to know the two most important people in my life are happy.”

“I feel the same way. Wow it’s only been a few days but I’m not ready to get back into bed with you. That will take some time. Is that ok with you?”

“Yes. We’ll wait for the right time.”

They kiss each other sweetly on the lips. The first time they kissed since they conceived their baby.

She ends the kiss and smirks at him.

“At least this kid is due in June and not late summer. I would be so pissed if you knocked me up later than September.”

He just chuckles cheekily and kisses her again. By the time they ended their make out session both their lips were kiss swollen.

“We should stop kissing for now and can you make me a grilled cheese sandwich?”

“Coming up darling, I think I’ll have one too and have some crisps.”

She smiles as she goes back upstairs and puts the ultrasound on the top of her dresser. She puts her hand on her stomach and smiles. When she goes back downstairs she wraps her arms around his waist. She can feel the outline of his eight-pack.

“I want to thank you for making me so happy.”

“It’s a pleasure to make you as happy as you make me. I missed you when we were apart and I will learn from our separation that I need to do better at balancing things that make me happy because it’s not just about me anymore. I’ll have a little boy or girl who’ll need me.”

“Yeah we both need to work on that but I want to try, really try with you. I think we should keep this between us for as long as we can. We’ll announce the pregnancy around Christmas and then we’ll start to go out and about and just be a normal couple and the media won’t matter.”

“I like that. That is something I can agree and live with. We’ll have to come up with a different game plan when the baby comes.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Yeah dad Olly will be meeting you and mom at the airport. Mom knows what he looks like so you’ll be here in twenty minutes.”

Tom hangs up the phone and walks into the kitchen to see Taylor working on the pepper steak and mashed potatoes.

“So they’ve landed and I just got off the phone with my dad. I’m so excited to tell everyone.”

“Me too but I’m also really nervous. I mean thanksgiving is in two weeks and you don’t have to leave for Georgia until the week after that.”

“We’ll make it work.”

He told her kissing the top of her head. At the moment they hear the doorbell and she walks out to the foyer and opens the door to let in her parents and Austin.

“Thanks for coming. Tom is in the kitchen and his parents should be here soon.”

Andrea is the first one to get into the kitchen and she immediately hugs Tom.

“Congrats on your Emmy win.”

“Thanks Andrea.”

“When did you fly in?”

“A week and a half ago, I’ve been staying here until I have to fly out to Georgia.”

Scott and Austin walk into the kitchen with Taylor. Both of them shake Tom’s hand.

“Nice to see you again Scott.” Tom said with a smile.

“Nice to see you too, Tom.”

“Austin how is your film doing?” he asks Austin.

“Good. This is the longest and also the most curliest my hair has ever been.”

“My hair has been curlier and also longer.”

“Wigs don’t count.”

Taylor giggles and hugs her boyfriend’s side.

“I’m sorry baby but he’s right about that.”

“So you two are back together then?” her mom asks them.

“Yes we missed each other terribly and we kept talking during the weeks we were separated.”

They hear the doorbell ring and Tom walks to the door and smiles when he sees his parents.

“Come on in, everyone is here now.”

Diana takes off her light fall coat in the hall closet. The three of them then go into the kitchen.

“Mom, dad this is Scott and Andrea Taylor’s parents and Austin, her brother. This is my dad, James and my mom, Diana.”

Diana hugs Andrea.

“It’s nice to meet you. I am so proud that our children decided to take another try on their relationship.”

“Me too.”

Diana ends her hug and then walks over to Taylor and gives her a hug.

“It’s nice to see you again dear. Has my boy treated you right?”

“Of course he has. You and James raised a fine man. He makes me so happy.”

As Taylor finished mashing the potatoes her mom walks into the kitchen to get the wine.

“Are you going to be drinking wine?”

“Um no I had a UTI last week and cranberry juice is better according to the doctor.”

“Ok.” Her mom said.

Andrea didn’t believe her daughter’s reasoning but she knew that whatever is going on she’ll be happy for her daughter. ‘She couldn’t be pregnant, could she?’ she thought to herself.

She knew her mom and she starts to wonder if maybe they should give their mothers the envelopes now. Tom and her thought it would be special if they gave their mother cards to open. Tom walks into the kitchen to help Taylor out with getting things out in the dining room.

“I think my mom knows something is up?”

“Why would you think that?” he asks getting the plates out of the cupboard.

“Because she asked me if I wanted wine and I told the most obviously bad lie that I had an UTI last week and need to drink cranberry juice. Maybe we should give them the cards before we eat.”

“If that’s how you want to tell our families let’s do it that way.”

“Okay. We’ll tell them all after we get everything out there.”

After putting everything on the table both of them take out cards to hand to their mothers.

“Ok we want you two to open your envelopes and cards at the count of five. One, two, three, four. Five!”

Both Andrea and Diana open the cards and both have the same reactions when they see the copies of the ultrasound.

“Oh my god!”

Both their mothers say and both get up to hug their children.

“I’m almost eleven weeks pregnant,” she said tearing up.

“Oh baby I’m so happy for you. You’ll be a fantastic mother.”

“Thanks mom.”

“Oh my baby boy is having a baby of his own. I’m so proud of you.”

“Thanks mom. I’m very excited and scared at the same time.”

As they ate, Andrea and Diana kept asking questions and both Taylor and Tom were happy to answer them.

“So when did it happen?” Andrea asks.

Tom just takes a sip of wine and looks at his girlfriend with an impish grin.

“Well it happened a few days before the Emmys, I came to visit so we can talk and we decided to just be friends and then we started kissing and you know one thing led to another and now there’s a baby coming in seven or so months.”

She told everyone and all of them looked at the two of them with a smile.

“So what are the plans for you two?” Scott asks them.

“Well I’m going to be filming in Georgia starting in a few weeks and were both going to take turns visiting each other. I’ve already put her due date in my schedule so my management knows that I will have to be wherever Taylor is when she has the baby.”

“What about your album Taylor?”

“Well I’m still going to release it this spring and I’ll do the promotion in March and April because I’m due June 14.”

“Just listen to your doctor sweetie. I don’t want you to get too stressed.”

“I will if she wants me to take it easy I’ll just wait until the fall like I usually do.”

“Ok I can’t believe I’m going to be a grandma. Also I’m way too young to be a grandma so we’ll have to come up with a different name for me when the baby is born.”

“Will do mom,” she said with a giggle.

Everyone went home a few hours later and both of them just hung out in the living room. Taylor had her legs over his lap and he is caressing them.

“I’m so happy that everything went well. I was so nervous and I’m also happy that I didn’t get sick especially before we told them. My mom would’ve totally known by then.”

“My mom would’ve figured out too. She caught on before Sarah told us that she was having Amelia.”

“Our mothers are going to have so much fun being our child’s grandmothers. Our dads will probably try to rein them in a little.”

She then starts laughing and Tom joins in.

“Our dads don’t have a chance do they?” she asks him.

“No they don’t.”

They both look at each other and she leans up to kiss him on the lips. He brings her body up to sit on his lap. They kiss each other like it would keep them alive. Before they could move it to her bedroom Meredith chose that moment to jump next to Tom and nestle at his side. She stops their kissing and looks at her oldest Scottish Fold.

“Really Mer, you love Tom more than me too?”

“Well you do tend to favor Olivia more?” he said with a small smile.

“Of course I do because she is very unique and Meredith is just moody and ornery.”

“Well she is a cat darling. That’s how cats are.”

“I just hope they don’t get jealous now that they have to share me. My little cat children are going to get a brother or a sister.”

“They’ll be fine. If they can welcome me with open hearts they’ll love the baby.”

“So shall we go upstairs?” she asks him getting off his lap.

“I love the way you think.”

“Then you’ll really love this. I’ll let you cuddle me all night.”

They started sharing a bed a few nights before. They haven’t gotten to the point of having sex again but lying down next to each other felt like home to them. They had missed waking up and their faces being the first thing they saw every morning.


	4. Chapter 4

They were asleep in her bed and it was early morning when Taylor jumps out of bed and rushes into the bathroom. She was so tired of morning sickness and Tom follows her and rubs her back.

“It’s ok baby. You are almost to the point where your body will stop having this reaction.”

She sure hoped so. It was the day after Thanksgiving. Only a month left before they were going to release the news on the pregnancy. She would be showing by then and she didn’t want to have to deal with people speculating too much. When she was done getting sick she got back up, went to her sink and brushed her teeth.

He kisses the back of her head and she looks at the reflection of the mirror. She only had been this vulnerable with one other person and he ended up betraying her in all the ways he knew she feared. She turns around and looks him in the eye.

“Don’t hurt me ok. I could handle it when it was other men but it can’t be you. I don’t think I would be able to take it.”

“I won’t.” He took a moment to pause before he said what he really wanted to say. “I know the past year has been hard on you. You and I are a lot alike. We believe that everyone is good and worthy of respect. We love people with all our heart to the point where we tend to go all in and sometimes it’s a good thing and sometimes it’s a bad thing.”

“And in our case I think it’s a very good thing.” She told him with a smile.

“Yes. We started our relationship fast because we had too but now I want to take it as slow as possible. I want to marry you….”

“Are you proposing?”

“Not yet. I want to marry you after the baby is at least a year old. We’ll have an idea on how we could handle a baby and the both of us doing things for our jobs.”

“So we’re unofficially engaged?” she asks him.

“Yes. A proper proposal is coming but I want us on the same page and I want you to know that I’m not just promising you that I’ll marry you just because of the baby. I have wanted to marry you since the moment I saw you for the first time back in May.”

“Really?” she asks him with tears glistening in her eyes.

“Yes.”

“I have always said that no one would sign up for this. I love what I do but it can get really lonely and the one person who I thought would never betray me did. But I know you and I know you won’t ever do that to me because one you aren’t jealous of me and two your mom would kick your ass.”

“I think you would join in.”

“Oh you bet your ass I would. Soon I’ll be a very hormonal mess and I will probably say I hate you but I won’t mean it.”

“I know. I love you so much Taylor.”

She smiles and hugs him tight.

“I’m kind of hungry do you want anything?”

“It’s not even 6 am yet.”

“So what I’m pregnant and also I need to be up anyway. So what do you?”

“I’ll eat whatever you want to eat.”

She smiles and takes his hand. They go into her kitchen in Nashville and she gets out raisin and cinnamon bread and eggs. She also gets vanilla and nutmeg. She starts to make french toast and he starts frying some bacon. When they were done making their breakfast, Meredith and Olivia started begging for food and attention. Tom tried to play it innocent when he accidently dropped some bacon which Meredith ate eagerly.

“Don’t think I didn’t see that mister.” She told him getting up to take a prenatal vitamin.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He told her giving him an innocent smile.

“Don’t think that innocent, angelic smile will make me forget about the bacon that Meredith just got done eating.”

“I honestly dropped it.”

“Of course you did and I’m really British.” she told him walking over to him and sitting on his lap.

He rests his hand on her stomach and his head on her shoulder.

“I can’t wait until you start showing. I’ll want to kiss it every morning and every night.”

“Well according to the books my stomach won’t pop until the middle of my fourth month so a few more weeks.”

“You always turn me on but seeing you with my baby in you will make me want to be near you all the time.”

“Oh I do declare Thomas that you have turned into the stereotypical father-to-be when thinking about my baby bump. What will you say next that you want me to be pregnant every couple years?” she asks putting on her Southern twang.

“Yes ma’am.” He told her with a smirk, mimicking Hank Williams.

They both giggle and kiss each other on the lips. She ends their kiss to look at him.

“But seriously you better not feed our cats’ human food when the baby is born. I don’t you to start being the bad influence.”

“I promise baby.” He told her with a smile that was obviously full of mischief.

“Don’t make me call Diana. I don’t think she’ll like hearing that her baby boy is picking on his pregnant girlfriend.” She threatens playfully.

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“Try me.”

She got off his lap and was about to go into her purse and take out her phone. He surprises her by picking her up and lightly tickling her stomach.

They both breathe heavily and the look they give each other made each other knew that they were ready to take that step again.

“I want you right now.”

“I know me too.” He told her taking her back upstairs and into their bedroom.

He sets her on the bed, opens his drawer and takes out a condom. She starts laughing.

“I don’t think you’ll need that baby. It’s not like you can knock me up again.”

He throws his head back and laughs. He gets on the bed, crawls up to her to kiss her lips and then kisses her neck.

“Oh god Tom, I can’t believe it took us this long to do this again.”

“Well I wanted to but it was always up to you. You are sure that you are ready?”

“Oh yes. Please make love to me.”

He kisses down her body, his hands bringing her shirt up her body and kisses her three month pregnant stomach. He whispers to her stomach.

“Hello baby. It’s your father and I love you and your mother very much.”

Her fingers caressing his brown hair and she giggles as he nuzzles his face on her stomach. He knows that she is ticklish. His eyes are on her as he helped her take off her shirt and then her yoga pants.

His lips caresses her’s in the way it always did when they were intertwined like this. He moves inside her and she makes blissful noises as he hit all the places that made her feel incredible and loved.

Hours pass and they spent most of the morning hours in bed making love and then she was hungry again. He kisses her shoulder before they got dressed and go back downstairs.

“I’m so happy that we finally are back to where we were at.” He told her with a small almost shy smile.

“Me too. I’m not scared anymore. I know you won’t string me along and also I’ve been thinking about your body for a week now and how much I wanted it.”

“I’ve thought the same.”

They go back downstairs and see their cats looking at them with curious eyes as they laid down on the couch in the living room. They go into the kitchen and she opens up the fridge.

“It really does suck that I can’t have cold meat because turkey salad sandwiches sounds really good but I guess I’ll have to reheat the turkey which makes it not as fun as eating cold turkey.”

“Well what does the chef feel like making us today?”

“Turkey quesadillas is something that I really want to make. Good thing I have tortillas and cheese.”

They both make their quesadillas and have tortilla chips with salsa.

“So what are we going to do for Christmas?” she asks him.

“Well we’ll all be off for a few weeks so it’s up to you darling.”

“I think we should go to England and visit your mom. We spent yesterday with my family it’s only fair that we should Christmas and the few days afterwards at your mother’s house.”

“And that’s when the pregnancy news will be made public.”

“Yes and I would rather not be here when it happens. People will go crazy like they always do and I’m not going to let the negativity get to me. It’s not good for the baby to get that stressed out.”

“I’ll let Luke know about our plans. He’s happy about the fact that we’re back together and he knows I really don’t want to hear about how others will feel about us. Not anymore. If people don’t like it I really do not care. All I want and care about is you and our new family.”

“It’s nice to be with someone who doesn’t act like being with me is a chore.”

“I feel the same way. I had been so focused on my career and trying to break away from the prince charming image that the media has put me in since the beginning. I could never have imagined at the beginning of this year that I would meet the woman that would be making me a father and a woman who I am confident in that I’m going to marry. So I thank you Taylor for showing me what I was truly missing.”

“I’m just so used to being treated poorly or being treated with kindness that was really hiding hostility and that I wasn’t meant to be happy and have things happen that I have always wanted in my personal life and you are making that all possible and I know when the world finds out that I’m having a baby, our baby they’ll be happy because people have known that I have always wanted a happy life and also I have realized that you were who I have been thinking about as I wrote songs about finding that love since I was a kid.”

She takes a moment to realize what they just said to each other and she giggles.

“What?”

“I hope we remember what we just said to each other because those would be fantastic vows. We’d just have to tweak them when we get married.”

He hugs her and kisses her forehead.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for for the support!

It was her 27th birthday and they were in Georgia, it was a Tuesday so Tom was already on set. She wanted to visit him that day. They made the announcement to People that they were back together and she was sure that people were already thinking that she must be pregnant and well won’t they be surprised when the news hits on the 23rd, which was in ten days. They already have booked her jet to fly them out to London until the end of December. She gets out of bed and goes downstairs to get something to eat.

She is happy to find a card and a bouquet of flowers waiting for her on the table. She sniffs the red roses before reading the card.

Taylor,

Happy birthday darling, I wanted to make you breakfast before I had to leave but since it’s your birthday I decided that you needed to sleep in. I hope you come visit the set today so Chris can hand you the gift that Elsa and the kids got for you.

I love you so much and I hope you enjoy your birthday. If I don’t see you on the set I’ll see you tonight and I’ll make you dinner.

Love Tom.

She sets down the card and puts her hand on her little bump as she opens up the box of brown sugar and cinnamon pop tarts and puts two in the toaster. As she eats her pop tarts and drinks her chocolate milk she gets many happy birthday texts from her friends.

She typed up a happy birthday message with a picture of her and Tom at Thanksgiving. She tagged his account after posting the picture on her Instagram profile.

She gets up and does some prenatal yoga before getting ready to meet Tom at the studio. She puts on a bohemian style dress with a cardigan over it just in case she was photographed. She dials Brandan’s cell number.

“Ok we’re going to go to visit Tom at Pinewood Atlanta so can you tell the driver to meet us at the front of the house?”

“Got it Taylor. I’ll meet you inside in five minutes.”

She puts on her sunglasses and a red beanie hat. She smiles at Meredith and Olivia who are sitting on the couch.

“Behave you two. Daddy and I don’t want to come home and see that you two have trashed this place.” She tried to sound like she meant business but she just started to laugh.

Her cats wouldn’t take her seriously and she hopes that her own child won’t be as condescending. She walks out to the foyer and Brandan walks in and they walk to the car.

“Happy birthday,” he told her with a smile.

“Thank you. Did you talk with Tom this morning?”

“Yes. Told me that you might come visit the set today but also know you can’t really tell people about anything you see.”

She smiles and she gets into the car. Brandan gets into the front seat and the driver drives them to Pinewood Atlanta. She puts on the badge that Tom gave her when she went to see the set with Tom when they first got to Georgia.

“I’ll call you when I’m ready to go and have fun.”

“Alright. Be safe.”

“I’m always safe with Tom.”

She walks into the building and security lets her in when they see the visitor badge. She sees Olly and he hugs her.

“Happy birthday.”

“Thank you. Is Tom still filming?”

“Yeah but he’ll get two hours off at lunch which is in fifteen minutes.”

“Ok. So should I wait in his trailer?”

“Yeah.”

She walks in the direction of the trailers and gets in Tom’s. She had been in his trailer just once and well they made use of his couch. She was loving second trimester sex so far and wasn’t too complicated yet with the belly. She sits on the couch and smiles when she sees a picture of them on the table near the couch and right next to it was their most recent ultrasound.

Back inside the studio Tom walks out to meet with Olly.

“Taylor is in your trailer man.” Olly told a smiling Tom.

“Thank you. I’ll call you if we need you to get something.” He told his assistant walking in direction of his trailer.

He opens the door of his trailer and smiles immediately when he sees her waiting for him. She stands up and walks over to him. She kisses him eagerly.

“Hello. Did you like your roses and the card?”

“Oh yes I did baby. Thank you.”

“Then you’ll love what I also have waiting for you.”

“Ooh give it to me,” she said with a happy giggle.

“Alright close your eyes.” He told her and when she does he goes down on one knee. “Okay open them.”

When she opens her eyes she was tearing up.

“Tom…” she told him putting her hand over her mouth.

“I love you so much Taylor, you have made my life much more whole since I met you. We had a crazy start but now we have a better connection. You are the person I look forward to seeing. So Taylor Allison Swift will you marry me?”

“Yes I’ll marry you.”

He puts the beautiful 2.5 karat princess cut engagement ring on her finger. He stands up and hugs her. She kisses him before looking at her hand.

“We’re still getting married after the baby is born right?” she asks him.

“Yes. I want her to be there.”

“Oh her?” she asks him with a smile.

“Yes I am very confident that we’re having a daughter. What about you?”

“I would be fine with either one but I would love to see us having a daughter first.”

He put his hand on her bump.

“So we have two hours to spend here what do you want to do?”

“Scrabble. Also this is going to be something I’ll never forget. You proposed to me on my birthday, me four months pregnant and you wearing your Loki armor.”

When they play Scrabble both of them are in competitive mode. They might be engaged to get married but when they play board games love is thrown out of the window. It’s serious business.

“I hope you are prepared to go down Cambridge boy. I work with words and phrases for my job.”

“But I have thesaurus and dictionary apps in my phone and I have been cramming.”

“Oh you are the worst kind of board game player. The player who uses apps to cheat. My child might follow your footsteps.”

He playfully rolls his eyes.

“Babe we’re both competitive our child will be just like us.”

“I know but I want our child to be like me. I am the Scrabble queen.”

When they finished the multiple games it was 3-2 and Taylor won. She had a smug smile on her face.

“Are you sure you weren’t just going easy on me because it’s my birthday and I’m your pregnant fiancée?”

He just laughs, stands up and kisses her lips.

Before she calls Brandan to let the driver know she was ready to go back to their home in Georgia she walks around the set and says hello to everyone. She walks over to both Chris and Mark and gives them both a hug.

“Happy birthday Taylor.” Chris told her.

“Thank you.”

Mark notices the ring on her finger and looks at Tom who is smiling at her.

“Congrats you two.”

“Thank you. I just want to keep everything nice and quiet before the world finds out. The wolves will want to go hunting again.”

“Well we can handle all of it together.”

She looks at him and smiles.

“Oh god I feel like we both know people will want to throw us crazy engagement parties.”

She had met Robert Downey Jr and he told her that he would be happy to throw any party for her and Tom.

When he got home, which was after eight he got them Chinese takeout and an ice cream cake.

“Ooh ice cream cake with chocolate cookie crisps my favorite. This is the best birthday I have ever had thank you.”

“I guess I’ll have to top this next year.”

“No nothing can top a marriage proposal. Especially the one you did, it was so simple but also very us. I can’t wait to tell my mom when she calls.”

Then her phone started playing her mother’s ringtone. She accepts the call.

“Happy birthday baby.”

“Thanks mom. Guess what Tom did today, he made me the happiest woman in the world.”

“He proposed?”

“Yes in his trailer wearing his Loki armor.”

“Oh my god, my baby girl is getting married and having a baby of her own. I love you so much. I’ll have to call your father now.”

“Ok then have him call me.”

After getting off the phone with her dad she hung up and Tom started to kiss her neck. She smiles and turns around to kiss his lips again.

“Let’s go to bed I want to give you another present.”

“Oh I wonder what else you’ll give me.”

“I think you know darling.”

She giggles as he takes her hand and they go into their bedroom where he kept her very satisfied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ring:  
> http://68.media.tumblr.com/4e794ca2487a396c68f1bcff1222491d/tumblr_inline_odx0cuJ0Dh1u9kfqm_500.jpg


	6. Chapter 6

Taylor Swift Expecting Her First Child with Tom Hiddleston

Tree Paine confirms to People Magazine, that Taylor Swift, 27 is expecting her first child with Tom Hiddleston, 35. The twosome met in May and in June when they got together they traveled the world together until he filmed Thor 3 in Australia. The Grammy winner and Emmy winner’s baby is expected to be born in the summer.

Both Taylor and Tom want the media to respect their privacy at this time.

…

They were in her jet going across the Atlantic Ocean, they were going to be spending the week at Diana’s house and Taylor was excited to see her soon to be mother-in-law again and was looking forward to seeing Amelia again. Tom had his hand on her stomach and she smiles. He is always putting his hands on her stomach when they were alone.

She was sixteen weeks now and she loved having the baby bump. It made her feel more feminine than she has in a long time. She turns to look at her fiancé.

“Tom?”

“Yeah what is it?”

“I’ve been thinking about names and I think I have found the greatest boy and girl names.”

“Well I’m all ears darling.”

“Joshua for a boy and Maisie for a girl, what do you think?”

“I love both of those names. They are perfect names for our baby. Joshua and Maisie.”

When they get to Diana’s house, his mother hugs the both of them.

“Welcome back my dears, take off your coats and we’ll have tea in the kitchen.”

“Is anyone else here yet mum?” Tom asks as he helps Taylor take off her red trench coat and puts both their coats into the closet.

“No you two are the first, well and your security as well.”

Both of them walk into the kitchen and Taylor stands next to Diana.

“Do you want any help with the tea Diana?”

“No you just sit down. What tea do you prefer?”

“Peppermint if you have it.”

“I do. What about you Tom?”

“I’ll have the same thanks mom.”

She walks back to the table and sits next to him.

“I can’t wait to meet Simon.”

“He’ll like you. Simon likes everyone that’s where Amelia gets it.”

“Sarah is nice too. It must be the Scottish part of your family. You can be a little cranky in the morning baby especially after you’ve gotten back from a long flight so yay for me in the morning.”

He just chuckles and kisses her temple.

“I’m always on my best behavior when I’m at my mum’s house.”

“Oh don’t I know it,” she told him suggestively.

“Are you being cheeky the day before Christmas?”

“Yes I am. You are going to have a very cheeky wife and if we have a daughter she’ll just be as cheeky.”

“Oh I hope so. I want her to be just like you.”

“We’re pretty confident about the baby being a girl and I would love a boy too but when I dream about our baby I see a little girl with curly blonde hair chasing you in the yard of our house in Nashville.”

“That is what I see too.”

Diana sets the tea kettle on the table and gets three tea cups.

“So do you two plan on finding out the sex of the baby?”

“Yes we are mum. We want to finish the nursery before I leave to promote Kong.”

“That sounds fantastic my darling. Taylor that ring looks beautiful so tell me when did he finally propose to you?”

“On my birthday so ten days ago he was wearing his Loki armor because we were in his trailer.”

“Well my son is a romantic. So will you two be getting married before or after the baby is born?”

“We want to wait at least a year so the baby could be there.”

“That sounds wonderful. I am so happy for you both and I have to be honest I thought that you wouldn’t get this point so quickly. You do work a little too much my boy.”

“I know mum and I’m working on balancing everything important to me.”

“And I’m too because I don’t want him to sacrifice what he loves doing because of me and the baby. I have come so far career wise that I could take a break after that final tour. And I will probably delay it until the baby is a year old and everyone will have to accept that.”

“They will because you are the boss. I always taught my children that they should follow whatever their passions were and my daughters especially because society always tries to silent women and I’m proud that my son isn’t like that.”

“Me too, he is the kindest person I have ever met.”

He takes her hand and brings it to his face to kiss.

“I love you so much.”

“I love you, too.”

The next morning Taylor woke up alone in bed and saw the rose left on Tom’s pillow. She sat up and brought the rose to her nose and smelled the sweet scent. Her fiancé knew how to be romantic and she couldn’t wait for him and everyone to open the gifts that she had brought over. Tom helped her get the gifts for his family but she was happy to have found the most perfect gift for him. She just went downstairs wearing her pajamas, a cat maternity long sleeved shirt and pink cheetah print maternity pajama pants.

“Morning…mmm I love the smell of homemade cinnamon rolls.” She said hugging him from behind.

“I know it’s great. Mum makes it every year for the morning of Christmas Eve.” He told her turning around and kisses her lips.

After Taylor took a bite of the cinnamon roll she fell in love with them.

“Can I have the recipe because I think I’m going to crave these for the rest of this pregnancy and probably afterwards.”

Diana starts chuckling.

“Sarah was the same way when she was pregnant with Amelia. I’ll give you the recipe before you two leave.”

“Thank you. I love baking and cooking, it relaxes me.”

“It relaxes me too. Do you two cook together?”

Taylor looks at Tom and smiles.

“Yeah we do. Kitchens are my space but I know that he loves working on his lines and other things at the table in the kitchen. We’ve also made some cookies for my friend Abi and her fiancé Matt for Christmas. And he makes excellent blueberry pancakes on the weekends which I hope becomes a tradition as a family.”

“It will and I’ll have a little helper helping me in a few years.” He puts his hand on Taylor’s stomach. “Will you help daddy and mommy with pancakes?”

“So have you two thought of names?”

“Yes Joshua for a boy and Maisie for a girl.” He told his mother.

“Those are wonderful names. Great for my grandchild,” Diana said with a smile and got up to make some more peppermint tea.

It was almost noon when the front door opens and Amelia skips into the house. When she sees Tom she runs towards him.

“Uncle Yay Monster!”

“Amelia!”

He crouches down and picks her up.

“I missed you uncle Tom!”

“I missed you too. Guess who’s here with me?”

“Aunt Tay Tay?”

“Yes aunt Tay Tay is here.”

“Yay!”

Both Sarah and Simon laugh at their daughter’s enthusiasm.

“You sure you are ready for this little brother?”

“Yes I am. Taylor and I are ready for this.”

Taylor walks in with Amelia talking a mile a minute.

“Taylor how’d the baby get in there?” she asks her.

“Amelia,” Sarah said looking at her daughter.

“What?” the little girl asks confused.

“Well Miss Mia I love Taylor very much and we decided to have a baby and we’re going to be getting married. And guess what else.”

“What uncle Tom?”

“Will you be our flower girl for the wedding?”

“Oh yes I will. I will be the best flower girl that ever lived!”

All of the adults chuckle at the little girl’s enthusiasm.

The next day was spent having Christmas ham and mashed potatoes they opened up the gifts. Taylor and Tom handed everyone their gifts which were framed photographs of their most recent ultrasound and individual gifts that they found at a book store in Nashville. They got Amelia a bunch of books and toys.

“Oh my god thank you. Amelia loves to read.” Simon told them.

“I was like that as a child I still am. With the baby having Tom and I as parents there will be a lot of books to read.”

She hands Tom his gift and when he opens it he kisses her on the lips. It was Hamlet and it was signed by Benedict. The inscription was:

Tom, I’m so happy for you and Taylor. Parenthood is both exciting and terrifying at the same time. Sophie and Christopher look forward to meeting the baby when it’s born. And I hope one day I’ll see you playing Hamlet on stage in London.

“Thank you darling. This is a beautiful gift.”

“You’re welcome,” she told him with happy tears glistening in her eyes.

He hands her the gift bag. It had a few jewelry boxes and she lifted the lid and it was charms for a charm bracelet. It had two cat charms already attached.

“Oh Tom this is beautiful thank you.”

“I know that you like to wear bracelets and when we find out if we’re having a Joshua or a Maisie we’ll put on the baby charm. There’s more too.”

She takes out another box, opens it and lifts out a string of white pearls and pearl earrings. She kisses him on the lips.

“Thank you so much.”

They go upstairs and just lay in bed, his arms wrapped around her body.

“I had a really great Christmas with you.”

“I did too and next year it’s going to be exciting with the baby. This baby has a lot of people that already love it so much. I feel so happy.”

“I’m happy too and I really love seeing you with my niece. You with children always warms my heart and I fall more in love with you after each day.”

“I want to stay here forever. I know when we get back to Nashville or New York the media will be unbearable.”

“We’ll survive it together.”

“I know we’re stronger together and this time we won’t let other people’s opinions ruin our happiness.”


	7. Chapter 7

Tom just got off a flight from Georgia since he was done filming Infinity War for a few weeks and he gets off Taylor’s private jet and gets into a car that was waiting for him at the airstrip. He could feel the crisp January air of New York and couldn’t wait to get home. They were almost done with buying the furniture for the baby’s room all they needed to do was paint the walls. They were waiting for the 20 week appointment to decide on the colors. When he gets home he laughs as he sees Meredith staring out the window.

“Oh I see your brooding again Meredith. Where’s your sister?” he asks the Scottish Fold who turns around and just meows at him before going back to whatever she was doing.

He just shakes his head and walks into the direction of the bedroom. He sets his bags in the hall closet and walks into the baby’s room where Taylor is looking at the crib and dresser.

“Hey how is everything going? How is daddy’s little button,” he asks hugging her from behind, putting his hand on her stomach.

“We’re both doing good. I’ve started to feel the baby move more and more. I can’t wait to go to our appointment tomorrow.”

“I know. I can’t believe it’s flown by this quickly.”

“Yeah I missed you but I’m happy that I’ll have you all to myself for the next few weeks.”

“I missed you too, and we’ll need to spend as much time together before we become the three of us.”

She turns her head towards him and leans against his body.

“Promise me we won’t lose our spontaneity after the baby’s born.”

“We won’t. I promise you that our child will enrich our lives and I will make sure that we travel with the baby. We’ll do our best to be with each other and still do what we love doing. I know you’ll have to go on one more tour.”

“Yeah it won’t be until the baby turns a year old. I want to be there for the first year before I have to get into planning mode.”

“I will support you when you want to go on tour. I’ll make sure that my agents know that I won’t be doing any projects during those months.”

She turns around and hugs him.

“Welcome home. So what do you want to do?”

“What are you craving?”

“I already sent someone to get Sausage pizza and salted caramel and blondie ice cream from Ben and Jerry’s. And he should be back soon.”

That night they were watching Friends on Netflix, with his hand on her stomach feeling the baby kick.

“The baby is getting so strong. Is it too painful yet?”

“No. The books said that doesn’t start happening until the third trimester when the baby just wants to kick the hell out of my ribs.”

“Now Joshua or Maisie, behave for your mother,” he told his child, rubbing her stomach in the place where he felt the last baby kick.

“I don’t think the baby will listen to you babe. We both have stubborn streaks so of course our child will follow suit.”

He just chuckles and smiles at her, “I hope the baby isn’t as stubborn as we can be.”

“Keep dreaming babe, if this baby is anything like us there will be a lot of determination and creativity.”

He leans in and kisses her lips. When he pulls away he smiles. “Let’s go to bed. We have a very exciting appointment tomorrow.”

When they get into bed she lays down and looks up at him as he kisses her stomach. She missed feeling him kissing her stomach every morning and every night.

“I missed this.”

“I did too,” his hand on her stomach as he said this. “Kissing your stomach is my second favorite thing to kiss right now.”

“Oh and what’s number one?” she asks with a giggle.

“Those lips and uh…” she whispers the last bit in her ear.

“Tom! Why did you whisper that?”

“Well I don’t want our little one to hear such language like that.”

“We’re going to be great parents.”

“The best for our little button,” he said turning off his lamp.

The next morning they are at the hospital, in the room waiting for their New York doctor to come in for the ultrasound. They hear a knock on the door.

“Come in.” Taylor said.

A man with white hair and moustache walks in with the ultrasound tech.

“Alright Taylor, Tom I’m Dr. Jack Thompson and you are twenty weeks into your pregnancy?”

“Yes.”

“And you want to know the sex correct.”

“We do.” Taylor said looking at Tom.

“Alright let’s start the ultrasound.”

The tech puts the gel on the head of the wand, flips on the machine and puts the wand on her stomach. They hear the heartbeat and look at the monitor. Dr Thompson points at the screen.

“The baby looks good and healthy for her gestation age.”

“Her? We’re having a girl?” Tom asks holding her hand.

“Yes a little girl.”

“Oh Maisie Elizabeth, mommy and I love you so much button.”

“Oh god I guess we have to order paint for a girls room when we get home.” She said tearing up happily.

When they got home they order purple paint.

“So Maisie Elizabeth, are we prepared for a little girl?” she asks him as she got her green tea ready.

“We’ll be just fine. I grew up with two sisters so I’m not completely clueless.”

“True and we at least have a decade before we have to worry about moodiness.” She pauses. “And boys.” She adds with a laugh.

He playfully groans. “No don’t even put that thought in my head.”

She puts her hand on his cheek, “It’s ok babe, I’ll handle all the boys.”

“Oh you are going to enjoy seeing me get all weird aren’t you?”

“Oh yeah, I’m already laughing about it in my head. Just promise that you and Chris won’t torture your daughters together. Maisie and India will really not like that and you both will have two annoyed wives giving you both the stink eye.”

“Oh I don’t want to see that on my beautiful bride’s face so I’ll try my best but I also don’t make any promises. Will that be enough for now?”

“Yes but expect to sign an agreement that I will make sure that someone sees you sign.”

He playfully rolls his eyes, smiles at her before kissing her neck.

“Tom are you trying to get me all ready to go so I’ll forget about that signed agreement threat?”

“No, why would I do that?” he asks in-between kisses at her neck.

“Because I know you pretty well and also I really want you.”

“Perfect because I always want you,” he told her before kissing her lips.


	8. Chapter 8

Taylor sat amused in the soft rocking chair watching Tom start painting the upper wall while standing on the ladder.

“Are you sure you don’t want any help babe?”

“No you stay where you are. The doctor and the books say that expecting mothers shouldn’t be around paint fumes or ladders.”

“I know but are you sure your directors would want you on ladders? I mean the Lokester should be careful.”

“It’s fine darling.”

“You are fine alright,” she told him as she got off the chair, walk over to him and look up at him. “I’m just going to go into the living room and hang with Mere and Liv so call out my name when you’re done.”

He leaned down and kissed her lips. When she got to the living room in their apartment in New York City she heard the buzzer of the door. She looks through the peep hole and sees that it was Benedict, a pregnant Sophie and their son Christopher. She had met them in Atlanta.

“Hey come on in. Tom is working on the baby’s room.”

“Thanks for letting us in. We just flown in and we wanted to surprise you.” Benedict said as they walked into her apartment.

“It’s totally fine.”

Sophie sets down Christopher who was being a little shy.

“Christopher this is Taylor. She is a friend.”

“Hi Christopher, how old is he?”

“He turns two in May.”

“Babe who is at the door?” They hear Tom asking from the nursery.

“Benedict, Sophie and Christopher.” She calls out not too loud to startle the toddler.

Tom walks into the room and immediately gives Sophie a hug.

“When did you three get in?”

“An hour ago it’s nice to see you both, she was just telling us you were finishing up the nursery.” Benedict told him.

“Yes. Want to give me a hand?”

“Sure.”

Both of them walk into the direction of the nursery.

“So want some tea, Sophie?”

“Yeah that would be lovely. I need to give him some milk.”

Sophie picks up Christopher and she sets him on the couch next to Meredith and Olivia.

“Now be gentle with the kitties honey.”

“Ok,” the little boy said quietly.

“So how did you two spend your first valentine’s day?”

“Well we were in Nashville so Tom took us to this great Italian restaurant and then we went on a nice stroll sans security and it was great. What about your valentine’s day?”

“We went out to dinner in Atlanta and Christopher was with us. It was perfect.” Sophie said getting out the sippy cup and opened up the fridge to take out the milk.

“So is Christopher going to have a brother or a sister?”

“Sister and he is very excited and he understands that his baby sister is in my tummy.”

“I’m just happy that Maisie is going to have two friends close to her age. My godson turned one months ago and my goddaughter is four.”

Taylor sets two of the cups of tea on the table and Sophie picks up Christopher who was petting Olivia gently.

“So how many weeks are you?”

“24 weeks and Tom has to start promoting Kong in a week so he wants to finish painting the nursery before he leaves.”

“Benedict was the same way. He was still working during most of my pregnancy but at least we were in the same country.”

“That sounds nice. My new record comes out in October so Maisie will be a few months old and then I’m going to tour after she turns one.”

“We saw you presenting at the Grammys in Atlanta and you looked beautiful as always.”

“Thank you. I was really nervous going with Tom. I mean I went to the Golden Globes but the Grammys was different because there were some people there that I want to avoid at all costs right now.”

Sophie nodded and smiled at Taylor.

“I’m just so happy that I’ve met another mom and that Tom is close to both you and Benedict.”

“Tom is a great guy and I’m happy that he is happy.”

“Thank you.”

An hour later both Tom and Benedict walk back into the living room where Taylor and Sophie were watching Chopped on Netflix.

“We’re done.”

Taylor got off the couch and walked into the direction of the nursery. She opens the door and smiles when she sees the sign with Maisie Elizabeth written on it with pink and purple paint that was hanging above the dresser.

“It’s beautiful Tom. It’s perfect.”

She turns around, hugs him and kisses him.

“Our little button will love it.”

“So how did lovely husband help you?”

“I went on the ladder and finished up some of the purple Soph,” Benedict said with a smirk.

“Good because you two should start doing people’s nurseries for them. Cumbers and Hiddles Nursery Painters. What do you think Taylor?”

“No I got it Hunter and Swift Nursery Painters.”

Tom and Benedict look at each other and laugh.

“Our wives are already making plans for us. What will it be like for Christopher and Maisie?” Tom said, not even catching himself when he referred to Taylor as his wife.

“I don’t know man. Hopefully Tay hasn’t already promised Maisie to Christopher.”

“Oh please we all know that I already promised her to Prince George.” She told Tom sarcastically.

“Oh Taylor you are going to fit right in. These two can be trouble at the reception Tom was a charmer.”

“Oh I bet he was. He’s always a charmer. He’s been charming me since day one.” Tom starts to blush sheepishly. “Oh don’t blush baby I’m just being honest.”

During dinner, which was burgers and fries that were delivered and Christopher was sitting in a booster seat that Benedict and Sophie brought with them.

“So when do you two plan on getting married?”

“Next May. Maisie will be almost a year old and I want to go on our honeymoon before I start my final tour.”

“Where will it be?”

“Sulfolk, my mom lives near there and it’s a pretty small church so there won’t be as much attention.”

“Hopefully, we aren’t going to tell anyone the wedding date besides you two, families and our friends. We don’t want any leaks.”

“Understandable those bastards took photos of our wedding ceremony.”

“Really, I’m used to them, invading my privacy but I have no idea how I’m going to handle it when Maisie is involved. Like she’s safe right now in my body but what happens when we decide to go to Central Park and people tweet about and she ends up on Instagram.”

“We’ll just have to ask them to respect our privacy darling.”

“Have you two talked about raising her in England. They would respect her privacy more there?”

“We’ve talked about it but I don’t want to move to a different country than my mom. Our cats would have to be in quarantine for six months and Meredith especially will hate us.”

When Benedict, Sophie and a ready to fall asleep Christopher left, the two of them watched Law and Order: SVU on Netflix, with them interlocking their hands.

“Are you worried about her?”

“Yeah just have some anxiety that any mother to be would have but because of me she’ll be hounded. I’m proud of what I’ve accomplished but is it worth it for her. She’ll be surrounded by security when were out in public.”

“We’ll both protect her. I want her to have a normal childhood too and maybe we’ll really have to consider England when she starts going to school.”

“Yeah or Nashville, at least we’ll be allowed to be ourselves there and not have to worry about the paparazzi.”

“How about this we make Nashville our main home and then New York and finally England how does that sound?”

“That sounds fantastic. She should be close to both our families and we’d have to figure out how to get our cats used to being in England whenever they aren’t in quarantine.”

He chuckles and kisses her lips.


	9. Chapter 9

It was the week of the LA premiere of Kong: Skull Island premiere and Taylor was waiting in their LA home for Tom to get back from his long press tour. She missed him so much and she can’t wait to see his reaction to her dress for the red carpet. They had done red carpets for the Golden Globes and the Grammys but this was the first one for one of Tom’s films and she was nervous and well she wasn’t self-conscious about what people were saying about her anymore and her ever changing body.

“Tay, I’m home.”

Taylor who was upstairs in their room walked down the stairs, he walks over to her and hugs her.

“I missed you so much and Maisie didn’t like the fact that daddy wasn’t talking to her every night.”

He kisses her lips and smiles at her.

“Well she’ll be happy to know that I’m going to be talking to her tonight and every night until she’s born. How does that sound?”

“Oh that sounds fantastic and I want you to know that you are going to love the dress I’m going to be wearing tomorrow night. It’s canary yellow and Joseph sent it from the designer that made Blake look gorgeous during her pregnancies.”

“You always look gorgeous to me honey. Even when you are wearing maternity cat pajamas,” he told her with a grin.

“Oh Mr. Hiddleston I believe you are about to have a daughter with a cat lady.”

“Yes maybe I can convince you on letting us get a puppy.”

“A baby on the way, we have two cats and now you want us to get a puppy? I don’t know.”

“Ok we’ll hold off on the puppy until she’s at least two. That is how long I’ll be ok without having a puppy.”

“Ok but if Meredith hates our future puppy you’ll have to handle it.”

“She isn’t that bad.”

“You’ve met her right; she’s the more temperamental one whereas her sister walks into walls.”

He throws his head and laughs.

“Well hopefully Maisie doesn’t follow suit on either of them. I don’t think I could handle her following either of them in that regard.”

The next night he waited for her in their living room and Meredith looked at him from the cushion she was sitting on. He was just hoping that the cat hair won’t be on his suit trousers. He saw her walking down the stairs and he stood up and took a breath.

“You look beautiful.”

“Thank you and I’m wearing sandals because I’m not a fan of heels right now.”

“Swollen ankles?”

She nods and he kisses her.

“I’ll massage them when we get home.”

“And I might massage you too,” she told him glancing down at his crotch.

“Darling we have to behave or both Tree and Luke are going to yell at us.”

“I can use my pregnancy hormones as an excuse if we make out during the premiere.”

He kisses her lips again before Brandan walks into the house to tell them that the limo was there.

“Ready to go?” He asks her with a happy smile.

“I’m always ready to go out with you.”

When they got to the venue he helped her out of the limo and they walked with hands holding onto the other as they arrived to the carpet.

“Taylor and Tom smile!”

“Tom! Taylor!”

The voices of paparazzi and the sounds of camera flashes were the only things they could hear for about a minute. She watches him with pride and smiles as he does interviews and talks about the film. They were close to the entrance of the theater and she couldn’t wait until she could sit down and then get home so she can get that foot massage that Tom promised her.

“Oh my god Taylor you look fantastic!”

Brie Larson told her as she looks at Taylor’s canary yellow gown. Brie then hugs both her and Tom.

“Thank you.”

“Congrats on the baby and I promise that I won’t whoop his ass too hard on the set. Don’t want to upset you.”

“No it’ll be fine. He’ll be doing something Loki-ish and I give you and everyone my blessing to hit him hard.”

He starts laughing and then they call his name and Brie’s and they had to assemble up on the stage for a cast photo.

Taylor stands next to Brie’s fiancé Alex.

“So have you two decided on a wedding date?” he asks her.

“Yeah and won’t be until after I have this baby. I’m not getting married in my third trimester. What about you and Brie. Date decided?”

“Yes but we have to wait until she has time off in her schedule.”

“She’ll figure all of that out.”

When they got home from the premiere and after party she just wanted to put on her pajamas.

“That movie was awesome and your muscles were very hot!”

He laughs and they go into their room to put on their comfortable clothes. She smiles when see lays down on their bed and he takes one of her feet in his hand and rubs it. After massaging both her feet he laid down next to her and she turned to look at him.

“Oh my god Tom I needed that. You know I love being pregnant but soon it’s going to really suck. I’ve seen tv shows and I won’t be able to put on my shoes by myself soon.”

“I’ll help you with your shoes baby but one of the benefits of staying in some days is no shoes.”

“True but yeah I’m going to have to say bye-bye to nice shoes for a bit and say hello to sneakers and sandals.”

He joins their hands and put them on her stomach where they felt Maisie kick at.

“At least your home now and we’ll be in New York for the rest of the pregnancy.”

“I really missed you. Skype wasn’t enough I’m so used to being here with the two of you.”

“Well the next press tour isn’t until October and I’ll have my mom to help with Maisie because I have to do some press in New York around the same time.”

“I hope she does whatever makes her happy. I want to support her in everything she does.”

“Me too but at this point I just want her to be born healthy and be with us. I know when I finally meet her I’ll be inspired and write songs about her. I’ve never written songs about a child and I’m looking forward to it.”

He smiles down at her and kisses her lips and then her stomach.


	10. Chapter 10

It was the day of the baby shower and they were going to have it at their apartment and the paparazzi had no clue that the shower was a week earlier than what Tree gave as a press release so they could have family and friends there without the media having any idea. It was the middle of April and thankfully wasn’t raining. She put on some red lipstick on her lips that matched with her bohemian style yellow maternity dress. She smiles as Tom wraps his hands over her stomach, their baby kicking underneath his palm.

“When will your mom, sisters and Amelia arrive?”

“Brandan just left and they’ll be here soon. You look beautiful.”

“You’re just saying that. I’m almost eight months pregnant and I’m enormous.”

“You look pretty hot and maybe I’ll show you how much I think so later tonight.”

She turns around and kisses his lips. She giggles after their kiss and hugs him.

“We should get downstairs and wait for the guests to arrive. We don’t want Abi, Lily and Cara to yell at me.” He told her with a smile.

“I don’t know I think you should be used to two girls telling you what to do,” she told him playfully.

He rubs Taylor’s bump. “Maisie Elizabeth, don’t listen to your mommy. Yelling at me makes daddy sad.”

She laughs and takes his hand off her stomach, and walks back into their bedroom to put her shoes on. She walks into the closet and takes out a pair of yellow ballet flats. They walk downstairs and hear Diana, Sarah, Emma and Amelia talking with Abi, Lily, Cara and Andrea.

Taylor hugs Diana, Sarah and Emma while Tom picks up Amelia.

“How was the flight?” 

“Great how are you feeling dear? My son better be doting on you.”

“He is and I love him but I think he’ll drive me crazy soon.”

Sarah laughs and looks at her brother.

“How are you driving her crazy Tom?”

“I might be a little bit obsessive about planning my schedule out for the next year and a half.” He told his mother and sisters a little embarrassingly.

“A lot obsessive, I thought I was meticulous but he takes the cake and I have two more months of this pregnancy so hopefully he doesn’t annoy me that much.”

Andrea sits down next to her daughter.

“You and Maisie are pretty lucky that you have a man like Tom in your lives.”

“I know that mom but he can drive me crazy sometimes.”

“Well I bet he thinks the same thing about you baby.”

Everyone looks at Tom who put Amelia back down and was now playing with Lily’s daughter Dixie.

“Sorry darling but you drive me just as crazy but I love you for it.”

Sarah was talking with Lily.

“So what do you do?”

“I model for Victoria’s Secret but most of the time I’m either in New York or Nashville. My husband is a musician.”

“What is his name?” Sarah asks interested.

She like her brother had a great love of music.

“Caleb is the lead singer of Kings of Leon.”

“That’s a great band.”

“Thank you.”

Emma was looking at the beautiful decorations and Abigail stood next to her.

“So any interesting stories about Tom?” she asks her curiously.

“Many stories,” she told her with a chuckle.

“Don’t tell her anything Em,” Tom pleads jokingly walking out of the kitchen with an iced tea for Taylor.

“Like you didn’t tell Michael embarrassing stories about me before we got married?” She asks him sarcastically.

“Touche.”

“I’m really going to like spending time with you today Emma.”

“Thank you. So Taylor told us that you’ve known her since high school?”

“Yeah we met when we were fifteen and we tell each other everything.”

“That’s really great. She is a great person and I’m happy that my brother is marrying her and they are having a baby.”

“I’m excited too. I’m always worried about Taylor because she is pretty much my sister.”

Over the afternoon more friends would arrive and they played games and ate food. Since they got most of their things already for the baby they requested that their friends donate money to Unicef but they both knew they couldn’t get away with that from their mothers and families.

Andrea hands her daughter a book and when she opens it, she was already tearing up.

“Oh mom, thank you. I love it.”

It was a photo album and the first page already had Andrea holding a baby Taylor and under it said this inscription, which she read.

“Mothers and daughters have a close relationship. Expect times of laughter and times of tears. I say this as a mother who is now seeing her own daughter getting ready to have a daughter of her own. Maisie Elizabeth I already love you dearly and I know when you are born that your parents will never want to let you go but hopefully they let grandma Andrea hold you whenever I want to.”

“Thank you Andrea that was written beautifully.” Tom told his soon-to-be mother-in-law.

“I meant every word.”

Diana handed Tom a bag and he opened it, he pulled out a pink and purple quilt.

“Mom, this is great. Did you make this?”

“Yes I did. I made one for Amelia and I started planning that quilt when you told me that the baby was going to be a girl.”

“Diana Maisie is going to love this. Thank you,” Taylor said touching the soft quilt.

“Your welcome, dear.”

That night they sat in bed and he looked at the photo album that Andrea gave Taylor.

“You were an adorable baby darling,” he said with a grin.

“You were too. Your mom gave me a picture of you as a baby and I think we should put it next to the picture of me. Maisie should know that her parents were cute babies.”

“I hope she looks just like you. Curly blonde hair and the bluest eyes I have ever seen.”

“Well she is bound to have very curly hair. She will probably hate us when she’s a teenager,” she told him with a grin.

“She could never hate you darling. Me on the other hand because my curls were pretty wild, I looked like a golden retriever.”

She giggles and he kisses her lips.

“I’m just happy that our families and friends get along greatly because our families and friends are very important to us. And I want Maisie to have a lot of people in her life.”

“She is already lucky to have so many people that care about her. A mother who is kind, talented, sweet and care about the welfare of everyone.”

“And a father who is very similar to her mother,” she told him as she closed the photo album and putting it on her bedside table.

She turns towards him as he arranges her body pillow and she lays against it.

“I thought you were going to show me how much you enjoy my body.”

“Oh I plan on doing it right now.”

He then kisses her lips and then at her neck. By the end of the night she was very satisfied with how much he enjoyed her body. She didn’t really like feeling self-conscious about her body but she is happy knowing that this man who she has given her whole heart to loves her that much.


	11. Chapter 11

It was the middle of the night and Taylor couldn’t get comfortable enough to sleep. She has had early labor contractions on and off all day and they both knew that Maisie was going to be born in a couple days. She was sitting up against the headboard and she turns to see Tom happily sleeping. If she couldn’t get some sleep he couldn’t either. He was half responsible for making her feel this discomfort. Her mother was staying with them and she was happy that she would have her mom to help them out the first few weeks.

She rubs his arm and he turns around and groans.

“What is it?” he asks her tiredly.

“I can’t sleep and…”she groans out in pain.

He sits up and puts his hand on her stomach where he can feel tightening.

“Do you think this is it? Is our little button ready to be born?”

“Oh I hope so. I love her but she is starting to drive me crazy. You can only enjoy having your bladder played with for so long and going by her kicks she is going to be wanting to run with her daddy soon enough.”

He smiles and gets his iPhone and sets it to timer so he was ready to time more contractions. He has been ready for this since their doctor told them that Maisie had dropped and that it would be any day now.

“Do you want me to call Branden so he knows that we might have to go to the hospital soon,” he asks her as he tried to make her more comfortable.

She nods and he just kisses her forehead. She felt the contraction end and leans against the headboard.

“So what should we do in between contractions because you know we’re not supposed to get to the hospital until the contractions are at least five minutes apart or my water breaks?”

“Watch Netflix. So Friends or Law and Order?”

“Law and Order: SVU. I need my Olivia Benson fix,” she told him with a smirk.

“It’s a good thing that yours truly has played a detective, my beautiful darling.”

“Yes that’s my kink, my sexy fiancé the crime fighter.”

He chuckles and takes her right hand and holds it, he knew it was going to be a long early morning and he knew from Sarah that when a woman gets ready to go into labor that he was going to support her. She smiles at him.

“Thank you for staying up with me?”

“You should’ve woken me up earlier. We’re partners in this and I don’t want to miss anything.”

“I’ll have to ask you that question again when I’m screaming at you when I’m at the hospital.”

“Even then beautiful, At least you weren’t a week overdue like the doctor warned us about.”

“Yeah thank god. I would’ve gone stir crazy and force this baby out of me. Spicy food, castor oil and sex the whole deal.”

“Well it’s a good thing we had sex yesterday because six weeks without it is going to feel like forever.”

“Yeah but think about it this way hopefully by tomorrow we’ll have her with us.”

Five hours pass and it was 6 am and they were getting to the point where the contractions would be fifteen minutes apart. Olivia and Meredith happily stalked into their room an hour before. Andrea was also in the room with them.

She takes his hand, leans into his body as Andrea rubs her back.

“It’s going to get better sweetie. This will all pass and you’ll have that baby girl in your arms. You’ll be a natural mom baby.”

“Your last contraction wasn’t even eight minutes ago we’re getting close to getting ready to go to the hospital.” Tom told her.

“Hopefully I’m close to the point where I can get the drugs. This is so uncomfortable and it’s not even hard labor yet.”

It was almost 8:30 when they got to the hospital. Andrea said she would meet them once Scott and Austin got into New York. He waved to the nurse waiting for them at the entrance of the hospital with the wheelchair. He helps Taylor into the chair. The nurse led them to their private room.

“Hi I’m Michelle and I’ll be your nurse for the delivery.”

“Ok. What’s your last name so I can send you a thank you note after we get home?” Taylor asks her.

“Jones. And it’s not necessary to write me a thank you note.”

“But we want to. We always planned to anyway.” Tom said and Taylor nodded.

“Ok put this gown on and then your Dr. Thompson will come and we’ll do a thorough check to see how much progress you’ve made.”

They both nod and Tom helps Taylor into the hospital gown. She got onto the bed and put her hands over her stomach. Tom pushed the call button and Dr. Thompson and Michelle walks in, and she starts to hook her up to machines that would monitor the contractions and the baby’s heartbeat.

“So Taylor when did the contractions start?” Dr. Thompson asks.

“After one in the morning and they were pretty much almost thirty minutes apart and I woke him up and he has been timing them.”

Their doctor puts on latex gloves and checks her dilation.

“You are four centimeters.”

“Four ok and I need to be how many to get that epidural?”

“Seven. You are almost halfway there.” He told them as he threw away the latex glove and washed his hands.

When they leaves the room, he looks at his fiancée trying to get comfortable.

“She is already proving to be a drama queen with keeping us up all night. I wonder where she gets that?” she asks with a smile.

He chuckles, links their fingers and brings her hand to kiss. “She is going to be beautiful inside and out just like her mom.”

“And her dad, we’re all going to be lucky. I just hope she doesn’t end up being .a brat when she’s older.”

“She won’t. She is going to be raised knowing that even though she is born with privilege there are children all over that aren’t as lucky.”

“I can’t wait until I can finally hold her. It’s like so surreal that a year ago I was just getting to know you and now we’re a family.”

“I know.” He told her kissing her forehead.

Hours pass until she finally reaches to the point of getting an epidural. Tom stands up so she can lean her body into his as she got the shot in her spine. She makes a sound of discomfort.

“I know darling. You are doing beautifully so far. Only three more centimeters to go and then we’ll be closer to meeting our baby girl.”

She smiles at him and lays back in bed after Michelle told her it was ok.

“Feel free to rest while you can. You’ll need your energy when it comes time to delivery.”

“Thank you,” she told her nurse closing her eyes and taking a deep, calming breath.

She didn’t know how long she slept for when she felt Tom rubbing her arm.

“What?” she asks groggily.

“Honey, Michelle needs to check your progress.”

“Ok.”

He takes her hand and they both see the smile on Michelle’s face as she does her exam.

“You are ready to start pushing. I’m going to page Dr. Thompson and I’ll get you the scrubs to wear.”

He nods and smiles at Taylor before kissing her temple.

“You are doing so good darling and I’m going to be here with you the whole time.”

“I know you will.”

Forty minutes later, she is holding onto Tom’s hand with a vice-grip as he counts to ten and she felt exhausted. He was holding onto one of her legs and Michelle was holding onto the other.

“I can’t do this anymore.”

“Yes you can. You are almost there.”

“Her head is almost out, Taylor. Just give me a few more pushes.” Dr. Thompson tells her.

“Taylor I have been through this two times. You are almost there and then your daughter will be in your arms.” Michelle told her.

“When your next contraction starts give me a big push.” Dr. Thompson tells her.

She nods and when she feels the contraction, she pushes and Tom counts to ten, tears already glistening in his eyes as he sees Maisie slowly coming into the world.

“That’s it. The head is out, the cord isn’t around her neck so give me one more push.”

Taylor was crying out as she gave the last push. Tom gives out a teary laugh as he hears his daughter’s first cries.

“Mom and dad here’s your baby. Tom want to do the honors?” Dr. Thompson asks him.

“Oh yes sir.”

Tom takes the scissors and cuts the umbilical cord, separating the two most important women in his life. He kisses Taylor’s lips. He then notices the fine blonde hair that covered their daughter’s head and she had blue eyes that made him think that he was looking at a miniature Taylor.

“You did beautifully and you are so strong darling.”

“I don’t want to do that again anytime soon.”

He chuckles and watches Michelle take Maisie to be looked over.

“I love you so much. You have made me so happy and you have never looked more beautiful than you do right now.”

“Oh I would hope so I just gave birth to our daughter. Now go over there she wants you.”

Tom smiles and walks to his two minute old daughter, who was already showing off her healthy lungs with all the crying she was doing. He touches her small hand.

“Hello Maisie Elizabeth, you are my beautiful little button. I’m daddy.”

Michelle put a diaper on the baby, put a pink hat and swaddled her in a pink blanket.

“7 pounds and 19 inches a very healthy weight for a baby.”

Tom smiles and gladly takes his child and walks her over to a smiling Taylor who already went through the afterbirth. Taylor was crying as he gave her the baby.

“Hey Maisie, I’m your mommy and I have been waiting for this moment for a long time. I love you so much sweetheart.”

Maisie stopped crying and yawned before falling asleep.

“Taylor you should get some sleep because you should sleep whenever the baby sleeps.”

“Ok. I need the sleep. Miss Maisie made it really difficult for mommy to sleep the past few days.”

Tom takes the baby and puts her in the plastic bassinet that was next to the bed.

“This is the best day of my life darling now get some sleep. She’ll wake you up when she needs us.”

“Ok,” she told him tiredly.


End file.
